


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-23 - Flower is not for eating

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: cliche_bingo, Fanart, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is feeling a little blue. Eating flowers doesn't help. For cliche_bingo's Mutation/Physical Transformation prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-23 - Flower is not for eating

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/3672.html
> 
> Warning for death of a flower?


End file.
